casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lythronax
Archives: Message Wall Centric characters Just wondering, not complaining, but why have you removed the centric chacharactersrters on the Series Pages and the Episode Pages? Question on Sources and Templates Hello Lythronax! Amongst the current adminship on Cryptid Wiki, reforms are taking place; there has been consensus that the articles should have Wikipedia-style sources. A few admins have been collecting sources due to the amount of copy-paste used in articles, but this is very tedious. I was wondering if you knew a plagiarism detector like Wikipedia's Earwig's Copyvio Detector that is free and works well for Wikia. Slowly but surely, content is being sourced and rewritten, but if you know anything on this, that would help a lot. Anyway, I noticed your MainPage:OTD templates you mage for this wiki. It is absolutely amazing that you were able to do this; I have never seen this done on any wiki! I am curious on how you did this and was wondering if you provide some details. As usual... Best regards, AmazingAncientWorld (talk) 00:29, July 12, 2019 (UTC) Jan Jenning Main? Dear Lythronax, Hello, I was wondering something. Jan Jenning has been added to the Main Characters section of the official BBC Casualty Page and I was thinking if that means she should be added the Main Characters list rather than Recurring and should have appearances listed on the Character Appearances list. Just a little suggestion. Source, Jan Jenning Kind regards, Kiefer Icicle~Kiefer (talk) 13:15, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Dylan Keogh Hi there Dylan Keogh has been appointed as permanent clinical lead, rather than acting as in universe, Connie isn’t due to return anytime soon. Just a suggestion to be changed on the CL page. Thanks Casualty2018 (talk) 21:27, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Hospital Layout Just wondering, on the current layout section under ‘Emergency Department’,it seems to be incorrect. Isn’t resus in behind reception, and all of the cubicles through to the left? I’m unsure about upstairs as it isn’t shown as much, especially where Will and Ethan’s offices are. Could you check this and correct if you know the updated floor plan? Thanks! Casualty2018 (talk) 11:43, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Admin rights Hello Lythronax, My name is Medi and I am a huge fan of the Wiki and also of Casualty. I was wondering if I could become an Administrator? This is my favourite wiki and I want to do more to help, as I said, I am a huge fan! I am a teamworker and always happy to help. Thanks, Medi MediDude4345 (talk) 14:14, October 25, 2019 (UTC) : Hi Medi. I'm happy that you have a keen interest in the wiki and wish to improve it. Out of interest, why do you believe becoming an administrator will help you do that? -- Lythronax (leave a message) 14:35, October 25, 2019 (UTC) Reply for Admin Rights What I think an Admin is: An admin is someone who look afters the Wiki, makes sure nothing is going wrong, and keeps the Wiki looking nice and professional. I can do this, I really want to look after the Wiki, and me being an admin will benefit the Wiki's community because I have fresh ideas for the wiki and also it is my passion, like I said before, I am a really keen teamworker and you can trust me. Thanks Again, Medi MediDude4345 (talk) 20:15, October 25, 2019 (UTC) : I absolutely agree with your definition of an admin. I would posit, however, that being one isn't the be-all and end-all on a wiki. Although I am one, my time on the wiki is predominantly spent keeping articles up-to-date and well-formatted, and that does not require the need for additional user rights (apart from when I'm maintaining templates that have the potential to disrupt the entire wiki if a single error occurs). : Right now, given the general lack of activity both here and at Holby City Wiki, I don't think there is an urgent need for additional administration, just more editors. I would love to hear your ideas for the wiki, but, for the time being, I think most of our time and energy should be directed towards expanding the wiki. Nevertheless, I appreciate your enthusiasm. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 22:49, October 25, 2019 (UTC) Messages Hello, Whilst I appreciate your reply, you have actually caused some upset with me. There were numerous issues you wrote on my Talk Page, so in the future, just a simple, non-offensive message will do. Medi. MediDude4345 (talk) 15:36, February 3, 2020 (UTC) :Hello, :You have asked me for reasons why your message was offensive. :1. I tend to write as Readers like a lot of Detail. :2. You really criticised me in that message. :3. You keep telling me what you don't like, rather than what you like. :4. This isn't the only time you have criticised me. :Also, whether you intended to not sound patronising, you did come across very patronising. :MediDude4345 (talk) 18:19, February 3, 2020 (UTC) ::Medi. ::MediDude4345 (talk) 18:17, February 3, 2020 (UTC) ::If you are trying to send me messages, they are not coming through. ::Medi. ::MediDude4345 (talk) 18:30, February 3, 2020 (UTC) :::Hi Lythronax, :::I am sorry, this is the right Wiki for me, and I just didn't understand it, but thanks for elaborating a lot further. :::Thanks, :::Medi :::MediDude4345 (talk) 19:27, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Recap music Hi Lythronax, I was wondering if you know anyone who could make a video of just the current Casualty Previous Theme, just the music, not the voices, just a long shot, but if you can, it would be great! Kind Regards, Medi MediDude4345 (talk) 20:06, February 14, 2020 (UTC)